You Never Will Be Mine
by YesTweedyCole
Summary: Song Fic - Randy watches John be with Jack and expresses how much it hurts him. Lyrics belong to Robyn Carlsson and Klas Ahlund think that's the right spelling . Few swear words so I'll put M


SONG- FIC - my poison! Centon of course :) Lyrics belong to Robyn Carlsson and Klas Ahlund. btw Randy and John aren't rasslers in this story. Lyrics in ** bold **and flashback in _italics _. Sorry if it seems rushed, it was - I heard it on the radio about 10 mins ago and had to post!

* * *

Randy had been harbouring a secret, not a very big secret but a secret none the less. He was in love in with his best friend John. Now of course Randy had to hold this secret in, not only for himself but for John, you see John was in relationship with Jack Swagger. Now Swagger was ok, but Randy didn't like him, only because he got to John first and now John and Jack were getting married. For the past 5 years Randy had held this secret inside but it was a struggle, to see John pepper Jack wth kisses, to hear him say I love you it torn Randy apart, why didn't he just speak up and tell the truth?

But there were signs right? John always maintained eye contact with him for longer than he should of, he touched Randy's arm tentatively on occasions and he had told him he loved him, John was blind drunk but he'd said it and that was good enough for Randy. But it wasn't, it hurt him when he saw John go back to swagger would he ever get over it? He didn't think so. The rain began to patter down hard so Randy quickened his pace to a walk

**It's a good thing tears never show in the pouring rain, As if a good thing ever could make up for all the pain  
There'll be no last chance, I promise to never mess it up again, Just a sweet pain of watching your back as you walk, As I'm watching you walk away**

Every time Randy saw John now he was walking away, further and further from his desires but that was a lie. John Cena was firmly planted in his head.

And now you're gone, there's like an echo in my head, And I remember every word you said  
_"Randy, you know you're my best friend right?"  
"Of course I do, I remind you on a daily basis," Randy smirked  
"well, uh, you see Jack has asked me out,"  
Randy turned sharply to John "Jack? As in Jack swagger on the second floor?"  
"Yeah, the blonde one, the one with the lisp," John smiled slightly  
"Oh,"  
"I mean do you think I should go for it? He seems a nice guy,"  
Randy shrugged "Well, do you have anyone else on your radar?"  
"No," replied quite boldly and that's when it hit Randy _

"No," that No kept reverberating in Randy's head, that no meant he didn't want Randy either

**It's a cool thing you'll never know all the ways I tried, It's a hard thing faking a smile when I feel like I'm falling apart inside  
**  
_"Randy look!" John held out his left hand on t rested a white gold ring  
"Jack asked me to marry him!" John squealed like a school girl with excitement  
"That's," Randy's heart dropped and he forced his best grin for John, "That's fantastic news John, I'm so happy for you,"_

**And now you're gone, there's like an echo in my head, And I remember every word you said**

_"Randyyyy! I am not drunk, I swear," John stumbled up the stairs laughing with each step, Randy who was stronger managed to drag John to bed and plunked him down and raised his shirt over his head, he wanted nothing more than to kiss his way all around John's torso then. John collapsed on the bed "I Love you randy," he giggled out and allowed by a loud burp which caused John to laugh again_

**And you never were and you never will be mine, No, you never were and you never will be mine**

For the first time, there is no mercy in your eyes, And the cold wind's hitting my face and you're gone

"_Randy will you be my best man,"  
"Aww John, no" Randy smiled "I, I can't," and he shrugged  
"WHAT!?" John's eyes narrowed at him they had a full blown argument, but still randy just didn't have the guts to tell him he loved him so John just walked away "Don't even bother coming!"_

**And you're walking away, And I am helpless sometimes, wishing's just no good, 'Cause you don't see me like I wish you would**

Randy carried on walking through the rain why couldn't John see Randy wanted him?  
**  
'Cause you never were and you never will be mine, No, you never were and you never will be mine,  
There's a moment to seize every time that we meet, But you always keep passing me by,**

"_Hey John!"  
"I don't want to hear it Randy!"  
"John, let me explain myself properly," Randy stopped himself what did he just say? Would he finally admit his true feelings?  
"Go on," John ushered him  
"Er, I," come on Randy, don't fuck it up now  
"Forget it, you obviously aren't ready to be honest with me!"_

**No, you never were and you never will be mine**

**I saw you at the station, You had your arm around what's-her-name, She had on that scarf I gave you, You got down to tie her laces**

Randy turned the corner to be met with none other than John and Jack, they were running from the house of their friend Layla getting to the car. Randy squinted his eyes, Jack was wearing a scarf he had given to John at Christmas last year he felt slightly betrayed but hey, Jack was John' fiancé right?

**'Cause you never were and you never will be mine, (You looked happy and that's great), No, you never were and you never will be mine, (I just miss you, that's all)**

John did look happy, his dimples were making a prominent display since he'd started seeing Jack maybe that was a sign, being with Randy would make John miserable?  
**  
'Cause you never were and you never will be mine, No, you never were and you never will be mine**

Randy watched them get into the car and drive off, the wedding was in two days' time, then John would be gone forever.

**There's a moment to seize every time that we meet, But you have always keep passing me by, No, you never were and you never will be mine**

The rain was starting to get heavier now, just like Randy's heart

**'Cause you never were and you never will be mine, No, you never were and you never will be mine  
**  
But John was never Randy's to lay a claim to right?


End file.
